


When The Moon Hits Your Eye Like A Big Pizza Pie, That's Amore

by TeableBeable



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M, Werewolf, my friends told me to tag this as, sorry regular half-life friends, vampire, vampire benrey, werewolf gordon freeman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeableBeable/pseuds/TeableBeable
Summary: im not in the hlvrai fandom, my friend just complained abt not having fics to read so i said "i can write a second fart fic for you" and she said "tea write me an hlvrai fic" and i said ":smirk:" and she said "tea write me an hlvrai fic without farts*" and i said ":cry: ill figure smth out" and here we are :|i dont know anything about these characters, and i woke up at 5 am. dont expect anything good.planned to be a one shot, friend joked and asked for a part 2, i got an idea for a part 3, so here we are.i blame any and all grammatical errors on the fact that im currently eating a burrito, and dropped out of high school.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Shawty Fire Burning On The Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangoMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMars/gifts).



The sun shone through the opening in the curtains, stirring Gordon from his sleep. Beside him, Benrey squeaked out a yawn. Gordon gently tugged his boyfriend closer to his chest. The bed was warm, and he could afford to stay with the vampire a bit longer. Benrey muttered something under his breath in his half-awake state, shortly before receiving a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Good morning," Gordon smiled down at Benrey. Who in response, just sighed into Gordon's chest. The pair stayed like this for a long moment. As the two lay there, bathing in the calmness of the room and the security felt by having their loved one so near, the day moved on. Outside, forest animals were waking up and shaking the sleep from their bones, while the morning dew slowly evaporated. Benrey finally broke from his position to look up at Gordon's dark eyes. He reached a hand up to hold Gordon's face, when suddenly, he gasped.

"Wait shit." Benrey was then, burnt to a crisp, as vampires and open windows during daytime do not mix well.


	2. i dont remember what happened in the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy four am on day ??? without sleep time to update
> 
> sorry for the late update, i forgot this existed and also all my plans for it. shoutout to the friend i wrote this for that is currently brushing their teeth.   
> i still havent watched a single episode of hlvrai

That sound was feared by many. Sure, it had been used as a silly joke. Just a simple sound to add comedic value to some video, but anyone who could recognize it for its true intended purpose would cower in fear whenever they heard it. Benrey respawned with a Pop Sound Effect. He immediately hit that dab, just to flex on that Grim Reaper loser (Who, in response, stamps his light up sketchers and plays minecraft with his baby sister angrily). Benrey smiled to himself, he was back. Then he waddled away to find Gordon who is in fact still a werewolf.

"Hhhhhholyyyy shittttt" Benrey exclaimed upon seeing Weregordon. Gordon blushed and turned away, embarrassed.

"You were always so good with words.." He shyly replied. 

"Me gusta." Benrey smirked.

"No... ME gusta.." Gordon smiled. Benrey became incredibly flustered. He could handle flirting with someone, but... Someone flirting back?? Let alone his HUSBAND(maybe boyfriend I don't remember if I specified).. He was unprepared. He covered his face with his hand, only to have Gordon uncover it, and hold his hand. They stared tenderly into each others eyes. 

"Do you.. Wanna get Denny's?" Gordon asked.

"On a Wednesday? Wearing pink?" Benrey gasped. Gordon nodded down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CUbY6wiFdc
> 
> https://sta.sh/0r99s1aipa7


End file.
